True Colours
by moogy5
Summary: Ginny doesn't like the colours of the common room so she decides it's time for a change. Will Harry and the others agree?


_A/N: I wrote this almost a year ago and found it while cleaning out my closet. I found a few different ones in there actually. I don't know if I will post the others though. It's up to you guys, did you want me to post them?_

True Colours

"I really am getting tired of these colours." Harry looked down at the girl in his arms.

"What do you mean?" He scanned the small common room; the bright red and gold were covering every inch. It had been that way since his first day and years before that.

"They're just so, oh I don't know, so bland." Ginny glanced up to her boyfriend with a small smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth. "We should have a room makeover."

Harry's eyes flashed over to the ginger. "I don't know if we should." He stammered.

"Oh, come on, Harry! Admit it, the red is starting to fade and the gold is so dirty it looks almost brown." Ginny put on the puppy dog look and fluttered her lashes. "Pwitty pwease, Har-bear?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that." The lion sighed as he stood up, knocking his girlfriend to the floor. "Sorry, Gin." Harry grabbed the now grumpy girls hand and pulled her off the floor. "What did you have in mind?"

Ginny's face lit up in delight as she walked over to the window. "Well, I think maybe a purple would be nice." With a wave of her wand the curtains changed into a light lilac colour. The walls became a dark purple, while the floor faded into a similar colour as the curtains.

Harry stared at it for a few moments before Ginny reached over and closed his mouth.

The door to the now purple palace open at the far left of the room. Ron, Hermione, and Neville stepped onto the plush carpet deep in conversation.

"Ron, go get your Transfiguration homewo- Harry!" Hermione was red in the face as her eyes scanned the room. Ron and Neville were staring at the bright purple lion that was placed beside the door.

"What do you think?" Ginny squealed from behind the dark haired boy. "The colour was my idea!"

Hermione shook her head. "How could you do something like this?" She whispered, unable to talk louder from the shock.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders.

Harry was still standing in the middle of the room watching Ron's expression turn from one of horror to anger. The older of the two gingers slowly walked into the room, the fury now covering his whole face and neck.

"What did you do?" He yelled. Harry snapped back to reality.

"Ronald, scold your sister!" Ginny ran over to her brother and wrapped her arms around him.

"Please don't. I promise I'll change it back!" She pleaded. "Just don't tell mum! She would kill me if she found out."

Harry moved across the room to his girlfriend pulling her off his disgusted friend.

"Ginny," He whispered gently. "Please change it back. I don't think Dumbledore will approve."

"No, wait." Neville said as he entered the room. Hermione gave him a look of complete shock.

"No! Don't wait! Change it!" She screeched.

"Guy's, just listen. I think we could use a bit of a change." Ginny grinned at him. "But not purple. We should keep the original colours, but, we can change the layout and shade a bit."

With a smile and a nod, Harry flicked his wand and the purple room changed back to the red and gold. The room was changed though. There was a small gold statue of a lion sitting on the mantle, the furniture was changed so it matched the bright red walls, and the cushions on the sofas were a vibrant gold that shimmered in the right lighting.

In the distance, the five Gryffindor's could hear the pounding of feet approaching the door. Ron and Hermione settled themselves on a pale gold loveseat with red pillows. Neville rushed into a chair with a red seat and a gold arm and back. Harry and Ginny snuggled up together on a similar colour couch as the one Ron and Hermione were on.

The second that the door opened, the voice were heard.

"Wow."

"This is beautiful!"

"Oh my gosh!" A first year exclaimed. "Even the chess set is house colours!"

"Who did this," Asked Seamus as he walked in with Dean. Colin trailed behind them taking pictures.

"I did," Replied Ginny with a grin.

"This is amazing!" Dean said as he looked around the room. Harry rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around the small girl.

"Thanks."


End file.
